Psych:The Next Chapter
by FiggyPudding123
Summary: Continuous to the movie "Psych" and TV show, "Psych". Takes place in San Francisco, but some previous things are still going to be in it, like the blueberry. But other than that, nothing.
1. Chapter 1

*Yes, I do know that some of this info, like the blueberry still being here, is incorrect, but it would be more fun writing if I included it. But it will still be placed in San Francisco instead of Santa Barbara.

_In case of the fact that you tapped on this story, carrying the hope of the fact that you will need no previous knowledge, I am including this summary. Your welcome. I will accept gifts in the form of money or chocolate, or a horse. This is a continuation of 'Psych: The Movie"_

_Shawn Spencer is "a very perceptive little pain in the neck", as father, Henry Spencer, former SBPD cop, says. He was taught at a very young age how to notice the details in things. So, he somehow created a business with his friend Burton Guster, or Gus, or, as many people call him, Gurton Buster, which is incorrect. They called that business 'Psych' and worked on cases for the SBPD, Santa Barbara police department. The only thing different about these two and all of the other PI's is that Shawn claims to be a psychic. Nobody knows the truth, and he eventually became friends with Carlton Lassiter (Lassie), who just so happens to be head detective, the chief of police, chief Vick, and Juliet O'hara, Jules, a transfer detective from Florida, who became a partner of Lassie. Soon, Juliet and Shawn start dating, but then Chief Vick and Juliet transfer to San Francisco while Shawn stays in Santa Barbara. They continue which a long-term relationship, but Shawn eventually moves to San Francisco and proposes. Although, since Shawn left GUS, he comes in just before. Then the ring gets stolen, blah blah blah. The show then ends after 8 seasons leaving me in suspense as I want to know if they ever meet Adrain Monk, from another show which would make a hilarious crossover. Oh, yeah, also if they got the ring. So, I watch the movie. Here is the summary for that. Shawn tries to look for the ring while working on another case, and procrastinates marrying Jules because of the missing ring. Eventually they find it, and agree on when they will get married. Oh yeah, this might be interesting for you people. Jules has a brother, who we meet in the show once and the movie once. He is played by John Cena, bum bum bum bummmm. Also, sad info, Lassie is in the movie by face time, but he is fat and has unfortunately suffered a stroke in April 2017, but still managed to reprise his role. Also, I writing this 2019 Christmas, around the time that another movie is airing._

They were discussing it for a while now. Shawn wasn't sure, but Jules was so excited to have a child ever since she had to go undercover as a parent at a babysitting site. She got to describe her dream kid and got to describe the room. Shawn, however, was a little hesitant. He wanted a kid, but was a little creeped out of the idea of a little-Shawn. Obviously, Henry did not neglect to tell him about the horrors of kids. Jules was pleading everyday for months, but Shawn wouldn't give in. He would rather keep working on the cases the SFPD kept giving him. Business was booming, if you included finding a kids' missing retainer, a lost cat, and a robbery. He and Gus recently moved their business from a store underneath Chinatown to a nice harbor-side building, which they were forced to share with a teenager with the hopes of becoming a famous rock-star one day. The one good thing about that situation is that whenever Jules visits him at work, he has evidence to keep his side of the child debate going strong. Lately, though, Juliet has been different. She hasn't been begging or annoying Shawn, barely talking to him, so he just figured that she was trying to use a type of reverse psychology on him. It was working. One day over a nice plate of fruit loops, Shawn said yes. He said he will have a child. Juliet jumped up and hugged him, and if she was an ounce stronger, his ribs would be crushed. The next day at the office, he had a serious, man to man talk.

"Catch." Shawn said while throwing a mini basketball at Gus' head.

"Dude, you know that ever since I got a new job, I have been twice as busy." Gus replied, while catching the ball mid-air and throwing into a trash can basketball hoop.

"Yeah, but I need to talk about something with you." Shawn remarked.

"So you mean to tell me you almost bruised my face where you could have just said 'Hey'?"

Shawn thought about that for a second.

"Yes. Anyway, me and Jules are thinking of having a kid."

"What? Dude, that is so exciting! Well, for you anyway. I hate kids. I find them icky and annoying. God, just like you." Gus mused.

"Thank you. Now, any new cases come into today?" Shawn questioned in the voice of a granny.

Gus attempted to reply, but the guitar of the failing musician next door drowned out his voice.

After the music stopped, Gus replied with the answer of,

"As a matter of fact, the SFPD just assigned us a new case. A child has been missing for 20 hours, but since it hasn't been an official day, they pawned the case off to us."

After reading the case file, better yet, after Shawn played with chopsticks and Gus read the case file, they were ready to roll. They decided to stop off at the police department to go over some things, like any other info, how much they will be paid, and if that money will be able to pay for another month for Amazon Prime. They got in the Blueberry and drove off, after picking up some snow cones, of course. They pulled up and got out, taking up two parking spaces, which may seem impossible with a car that small, but it is not. They walked through the door, and the first face they saw shocked them more than a donkey wearing a birthday hat. Carlton Lassiter was staring right back at them.

_To be continued…._


	2. Chapter 2

"Lassie!" Shawn yelled. He went up to lassie and hugged him, partly because he missed him and partly because he was dying to annoy him.

"What are you doing in San Francisco? I thought you still lived in Santa Barbara." Gus questioned.

"Well, Marlowe and me decided to have another child and we agreed that she would go to work after giving birth and I would watch over the baby." Lassiter answered.

"Then shouldn't there be a baby with you?" Juliet inquired.

"Yes, there should be, but after I got a call from Chief Vick saying that you guys might want help with the case, I got a nanny for my child and rushed right down." Carleton clarified.

"But why did Chief Vick call you down? The police pawned the case off to us because it wasn't important enough. Now that I think about it, Shawn, why did we come over to the station in the first place?" Gus prompted.

"Because JACK, we need our money for Amazon Prime! You should know that by now!" Shawn explained, confused of Gus's ignorance.

"We called you down, and Guster, your missing persons case has just became an arson investigation." Chief Vick concluded.

"Bum bum bum bummmmm."Shawn and Gus whispered in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

"Arson! Interesting. Please explain." Gus exclaimed.

"Well," Chief Vick began, "his body was found burnt to a crisp in an unoccupied house last night. Only we can assume it was him. We found his hat and glasses there, on him and nobody has found him yet."

"So you want us to figure out who his killer is? Simple." Shawn addressed.

"Shawn, in case you've forgotten, you are banned from the fire stations and the arson investigators offices all throughout California." Gus pointed out.

"How did that happen, Shawn?" Juliet questioned.

"NOTHING!" Shawn yelled then ran over to the donut table and shoved four whole donuts into his mouth at once.

"Oh, is this about that time that Shawn…." Juliet was cut off by Shawn saying,

"Shhhhhhhhhhh..''.

"We better get going Shawn. If we wanna solve this man's murder, we better get there soon. Also, the snow cone man is closing early today and I REALLY want a snow cone." Gus said.

They left the police station, grabbed snow cones and decided to go to the victims' mothers' house. They discussed the case on the way.

"So," Gus began,"Timothy apparently was found in a cemetery, tied to a tree. The cemetery hasn't been used in 30 years, so nobody would have found him unless they intended to. The police intended to."

"Who is Timothy?" Shawn questioned.

"The victim! Have you NOT been paying attention at ALL?" Gus exclaimed.

Shawn looked at him with a face confirming Gus's suspicion. He had not paid attention. Gus handed him a photo of Timothy taken a few hours before he went missing, hoping he would notice anything. Timothy had bright orange hair and was tall and slender. Shawn noticed nothing. They arrived and knocked on the door. The door opened, Shawn and Gus looked inside, and screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

The door opened and they screamed. There, in the doorway, was Timothy Miller, the murder victim.

"Timmy, honey, who's at the door? Are they okay?'' A voice from inside rang out.

"Yeah, mom. I think." Timmy yelled back.

"Guys, who are you? Why did you scream?" Timmy interrogated.

"I am Shawn Spencer and this is my associate, Furgle McMillypantse. We screamed because-.." Shawn began, interrupted by Gus. Pardon, Furgle.

"We are here to investigate your murder, or someone elses murder? I'm confused. Wait, did you kill the other guy, right?"

"WHAT? NO! Of course not. Why don't you come inside? I will explain everything." They followed Timmy through his mothers' well-furnished house and sat down. Timothy began to explain.

"That man you found was not me. I faked my death. I got caught up in a bad group and had to run. Problem was, they were violent, and so I knew that if they thought I was dead, I would be fine."

"Dude, you understand that it is an awful idea to go to anyone's house that you know because when you fake your death, it is basically reincarnation. You don't want to associate with anyone you know, ESPECIALLY your mother." Gus explained.

"Yes. I know." Timmy coughed. "I came back to get some things and try to cover up my facts a little."

"Yeah Gus. Don't be such a cotton-headed ninny muggins." Shawn lead on. Gus rolled his eyes at Shawn's' insult. They just watched the movie 'Elf' last night and Shawn obviously still thought that calling someone that was still funny, even after the incident in middle school.

'Whatever Shawn. Now Timmy, you do know that you will have to turn yourself into the police and they could probably get you over into witness protection." Gus convinced.

"NO! I know that in witness protection, once you go in there, you never get your life back. I'm not doing that." Timmy responded.

"How did you know that?" Gus questioned. Timmy was silent while he fiddled with his collar on his shirt.

"I'm sensing there is more to this story than you let on." Shawn exclaimed. Before Timmy had a moment to answer, Shawn and Gus froze, listening to the sound of somebody reloading a shotgun standing right behind them.


End file.
